Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relates to a conductive coating composition. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a conductive coating composition for manufacturing a conductive transparent film used in a display device, and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various input devices such as keyboards, mice, trackballs, joysticks, and digitizers have been used to constitute an interface between a user and home appliances or various types of data communication equipment. However, the use of the input devices causes inconvenience such as learning of how to use the input devices and occupying of spaces. Accordingly, there is an aspect of difficulty in an increase of the degree of completion of products. Accordingly, a demand for an input device that is convenient and simple and is capable of reducing a misoperation is growing day by day. A touch panel inputting information by allowing a user's finger or a pen to directly touch a screen by a user has been proposed in accordance with the demand.
The touch panel is applied to various display devices because the touch panel is simple, has less misoperation, is capable of performing inputting without using a separate input apparatus, and has convenience that the user is capable of rapidly and easily operating the products through a content displayed on the screen.
The touch panel may be divided into an upper plate add-on type, an upper plate on-cell type, and a panel in-cell type according to a structure thereof. The upper plate add-on type is a type where the display device and the touch panel are individually manufactured and the touch panel is then attached to an upper plate of the display device. The upper plate on-cell type is a type where elements constituting the touch panel are directly formed on a surface of an upper glass substrate of the display device. The panel in-cell type is a type where the elements constituting the touch panel are directly formed in the display device.
Among the types, in the display device provided with the panel in-cell type touch panel, a back electrode is formed of ITO as a transparent conductive material on a back surface of a color filter substrate to prevent a problem occurring by static electricity when a module process is performed. Accordingly, even though an in-cell type capacitive touch sensor is provided in the display device, there is a problem in that a change in capacitance by a touch of the user is not sensed due to the back electrode to cause a malfunction. That is, when the user's finger touches the screen, a capacitance occurs between the user's finger and the back electrode. The capacitance is discharged to the outside through the back electrode, and thus the touch is not recognized.
Accordingly, there is a demand for solving a problem of non-recognition of the touch due to the back electrode.